Stolen
by moonstone88
Summary: Liz has to let the love of her life go, but when she learns who truly killed Alex and what was stolen from her, will she be in time to rescue Max from his fate
1. Alex

This is set just as Liz, Maria and Kyle discover exactly what happened to Alex. I know it's sorta in the middle of the episode the departure but if you watched the series then you'll know exactly what's going on. I tried to keep the facts as close to the real thing but since it is my work not that of the original writers you must forgive me.

Enjoy

* * *

For a while Maria, Liz and Kyle just starred at each other. Liz had known that Tess was bad news, but she had never thought she could kill anyone, especially not Alex. Her heart ached with the knowledge, ached with the fact that she was going to lose the man she loved the most to someone that had killed her best friend.

"We have to stop them," Liz said, barely more than a whisper.

They gathered themselves then and headed for the front door just as Jim arrived.

"Hey kids, Liz I've just seen you mum she told me to give you this."

He handed her a large envelope that had been sent to her, having just arrived moments before Jim had stopped in the crash down for a coffee. As she took it from him her heart stopped, her fingers clenching arund the manila evelope. The writing on the front was so familiar her hand shook as she read it over, the writing was none other than Alex's. Shakily she undid the zip lock of the delivery bag and delved her fingers inside to pull out the contents. Inside was a large pad with symbols and writing, symbols Liz instantly recognised.

"Look Liz we have to go, we need to stop them. We could already be too late," Maria said frantically.

Liz knew how she felt; she wanted Michael away from Tess as soon as possible, just like she wanted Max away from her.

She nodded her agreement and follwed Maria soundlessley to the car, climbing into the front passanger seat and just securing her seatbelt before Maria screeched out onto the road.

As she sat there Maria's frantic mumbling punctuating the tense silnce she flipped through the pages on her lap, noting that someone had obviously been through them a few times since the sides were rolled inwards.

"I think this is a part of the translation Alex did. Something we haven't seen before."

Lifting the envelope it had all come in she shook it out to make sure she had everything and a small white envelope fell onto her lap and she could clearly see that in Alex's neat writing her name was scrawled across the front. She carefully slid the letter from inside the crisp envelope and unfoldied it holding her breath before she could read a word. Closing her eyes for a moment she stilled herself and then read each word carefully, her heart beating faster and faster with every line.

_Dear Liz _

_If you're reading this then I wasn't able to stop Tess. I know what she's been doing to me and I can't let her get away with it. Inside is the rest of the translation, things I wouldn't let her have. I sent them to you as soon as I found them out, on a time delay if I didn't collect it. _

_Things inside these pages may shock you Liz but you need to read them. You have to know that you and Max are meant to be. Also know that Tess will stop at nothing to get Max back, she will do to you what she did to me. You have to think Liz, I know she warped your memory at one point; I arrived at yours as she was doing it, but she caught me before I could say anything. Please think I don't want you to end up the way I have._

_Enclosed are instructions on what other things the granolith does, and how you can stop the ship if it is ever booted up, which I'm sure is where Tess is leading everything. The granolith is more powerful that even the four know, Tess had some inkling about it but even she didn't realise the extent, please make sure Max realises._

_I hope this is of helpto you, make sure it stays in good hands. Know that I loved you and Maria like my sisters. Please tell Izzy I loved her with all of my heart and that if I can't be with her physically I will always be in her heart._

_Alex_

Liz couldn't breath. She couldn't feel anything. Not only had Tess messed with Alex's mind she had messed with hers, and probably all of them.

Liz began to concentrate, concentrate on everything that had never quiet sat right with her. Times she had ended up places that she hadn't even realised she was going to. Slowly but surely things started to pop into place. Flashes of memory started to pass through her mind, like when she and Max would kiss but even more intense since they were her own memories surfacing. Most of everything that had been taken from her had accrued after the prom. With horror Liz watched as flashes appeared in front of her of memories with Max. Memories where they had shared more than just a stolen kiss memories of a time when they had promised to be together no matter what. Then more memories came, times after Alex's death when Max had come to Liz, had kissed and held her and comforted her, and then finally one of the biggest holes in her memory fell into place and she gasped. Max and her had shared more than just kisses they had spent the night together once, only once but Tess had tried to take that away from them, along with something a million times more precious.

"Maria… Tess shouldn't be pregnant," she paused and Maria glanced at her frowning as she tried to understand what her friend was saying, "I should."

Maria looked at Liz like she'd gone insane and Liz knew what she was saying was insane but everything inside of her was telling her it was true. Liz grabbed her head and turned her face back to the road.

"What are you on about Liz?"

Flashback;

After the delivery guy had been to see Liz with the check she had disappeared to her room. She knew that something was really wrong then. It wasn't just that Alex was depressed, something had happened to him. Liz rang Max to ask him to come over, to be a friend to her since she had no one else to call. She hadn't wanted to upset Maria again with all of her strange ideas, and Max was all she had left, she trusted him with her life. Things had been strained between them yes, but even now when she knew she shouldn't all she wanted was him. She knew he was with Tess, and that they hadn't really connected in some time but with everything falling apart around her all she wanted was him.

Liz looked up as there was a small tap on the window, her stomach flipping in the all to familiar way. Max stood there completely drenched to the bone, his face turned away slightly giving her a perfect view of his profile. She had forgotten it was raining hard, and she knew he would have just headed straight there. Taking a breath she put her note book down on the bed next to her and slid off it padding across the room on bare feet. kneeling on the window box she pulled the window open for him and he turned to look at her his dark eyes showing the same swirl of emotions that she knew so well. She stepped back into the room and he climbed through the window to stand in front on the window box barely inside. She watched as he shrugged out of his beloved leather jacket and threw it onto the window box and then stood rubbing his hands over his bare arms. Liz remembered herself then blushing slightly over the fact that she had been staring and she turned to run to the bathroom to grab him some towels. Max perched on the edge of her window box not wanting to get anything else wet, and not wanting to intrude on her space now the lines between them had changed. When Liz returned from the bathroom she dove straight in to the explanation about the strange check, telling him that she was sure someone had messed with Alex's mind. Explaining that she was sure it was some alien out there, probably someone who wanted to hurt them, and that she really hadn't meant to hurt them before, but now she was sure.

Max sighed as he looked at her, "Liz I know you're hurt, really I know that, but you have to stop seeing things that aren't there."

Anger flashed in Liz's eyes then, how could he still be fighting her. How could he still say that Alex had killed himself?

"I know there is something going on Max!" she screamed at him, "I know and you hate that I'm right."

Max was at her side instantly his hands coming up to grip her by the shoulders, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Listen to yourself Liz; you don't know anything about my world, about our lives," his voice was angry but more than that it was desperate as well and that shook her to the core, "I thought you had finally given in and realised that we had nothing to do with it."

He shook her again and as his eyes locked with hers reading everything there. Suddenly he dropped his grip of her and stepped back as he realised the truth behind what she was saying. He scanned her face and all at once he could feel the pain she was in, see the unshed tears in her eyes. He realised then that it wasn't really what she had said to him that she wanted to talk about. She needed him but not as a friend, not as the strangled connection they had had in the last few weeks. She needed Max to be with her, to tell her everything was going to be alright and to hold her, to be the person she had been able to lean on from the moment this whole thing had begun.

As Max realised this, Liz felt the understanding ripple through her own body. She hated this; she hated the fact that she didn't have him to cry on, that Tess had him. Above all she hated that the most. She knew everything future Max had told her, knew the reality of them being together, but then she also knew that if something like Alex dying would have come up between them. She knew with all her being that Max wouldn't have allowed him to die, even in the future she couldn't see Max becoming so hard that he would have allowed that. So they had succeeded in changing the future, but not in any good way, not in a way she could cling to when she needed to remember the whole reason behind her giving Max up. She ached for him and watching him stood so close to ehr she knew he still felt the same way, that he was still very much in love with her.

Before either knew what was going on, Max had clasped her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. his lips crushed against hers stealing all sane and rational thought from her mind and she had no choice but to melt against that kiss. For a moment reality tried to interced, tried to tell her that this wasn't right but all nagging doubts were pushed from her mind as he kissed her. And it wasn't his normal soft kiss either, it was a strong and all consuming kiss. Liz felt all of her anger fall away and all that was left was him. She wraped her fingers into his hair pulling him tighter towards her.

Her body slammed into Max's chest feeling the rain water soak into her top. She felt his body shaking not just with anticipation but with the cold. At that thought she snapped back to reality, he was soaked to the skin and freezing.

"Oh Max," she stuttered as she pulled away from him, "I'll get you another towel," she mumbled as she stumbled into the bathroom the door banging closed behind her.

Stumbling forwards Liz clasped the sink trying to steady herself; she hated and loved the fact that he made her legs go weak. But she couldn't be doing this, couldn't do this in fact. He was with Tess now; she had to show him she'd moved on, she knew what depended on Tess and him being together. But she hadn't moved on and a part of her knew she never would. He was everything to her and she needed him. She pushed aside everything that told her this was wrong, she didn't want to live if she didn't have Max.

As Liz disappeared into her bathroom, Max collapsed back onto the window box. His lips were tingling with the lingering feeling of their kiss. He needed her; he ached for her, something he never felt when he was away from Tess. With Tess he just felt awkward like something was wrong, a tension that he never seemed to be able to get past. He always felt like he wasn't supposed to be kissing her, and he knew why. He was supposed to be kissing Liz, she was the one that his heart wanted and no matter how he tried to ignore it nothing had changed. He sighed to himself as he ran his hands over his wet top. He hadn't really realised just how wet he had been from the rain. Slowly he peeled of his top that was sticking to him like a second skin. He felt uncomfortable but he needed to get the coldness away from him.

Liz emerged from the bathroom at that point, two towels in hand, and smiled awkwardly at him. As she crossed the room to hand him the towels she could hear her heart beat in her head. She couldn't be so close to him with so few barriers. She needed to concentrate, Alex was dead and she needed his help, but her mind wouldn't budge from him. Her eyes took in his muscled chest as he stood to meet her. He was amazing, how she wished she could run her hands along his muscles. She snapped her head away from him knowing if she didn't she wouldn't be able to hang onto her convictions.

But as she did she felt Max's hand slide under her chin pulling her face back to his. Her eyes snapped into his and she felt her stomach flip. His large brown eyes held so much sorrow. Sorrow she knew at not just Alex's death, but at not being with her.

"Liz," he breathed and then she was in his arms.

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He was just as passionate, but this time she felt the softness that she had missed.

They feel backwards onto her bed kissing as a strike of lightning streaked past the window. It must have hit a local fuse box or overloaded something because the lights went out at that point. Neither noticed though, all they could see was each other.

Max lifted his hand from her, hating to break the contact, and with one wave of his hand lit all the candles she had in the room. Candle light flickered over the walls, making all the shadows dance, and setting a more romantic mood.

Breathing heavily Liz pulled out of the kiss and looked Max deeply in the eyes, searching for any sign that he wasn't happy with what was happening. All she could find in the dark depths was the well of love that he had for her. It almost made her nervous seeing him striped bare with his emotions so raw. Was she enough to keep him happy, she knew she loved him with every single fibre of her being, and looking up at him then she knew he felt the same.

"I love you Max."

Without missing a heart beat he replied, "I love you to Liz."

The last of Liz's resolve melted then. She felt Max's hands sliding to her waist, felt his fingers dip beneath the hem of her top to dance across her skin. The heat of his fingers was amazing as they played over her bare ribs and skin and soon she felt him tug her top over her head but she didn't care. He threw her woolly jumper aside without a second thought and began to kiss her chest. Liz moaned at this driving him even crazier. He loved her more than anything and he wanted to make her fell good. He teased with the clasp at the front of her bra that was nestled between her breasts. He loved the fact she wore front opening bras, it meant he never had to break eye contact with her, or move her from under him to reach. With a dark smile he flicked the clasp and it pinged open. He lay there for a second just taking Liz in. Everything felt right, he knew he belonged there.

He kissed her breasts lightly, barely brushing the skin with his lips. Liz moaned louder, pushing herself up to him. God he felt so good, she needed more and she knew she was going to get it. He teased her nipple with his fingers as he slowly kissed down her stomach. He ran his other hand down between her thighs and just stroked over her jeans. Liz bit her lip knowing she would scream if she didn't have him. Her hands flew to his zipper and undid it, pulling down his pants. He kicked them off as he carefully pulled Liz's jeans down to.

They lay there for a second just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I need you Max," Liz whispered.

Max slid their remaining clothes away, marvelling at how soft her skin was and taking in ever curve of her. He loved this woman more than anyhting in the world and when she held him tightly in her arms nothing felt wrong. Every last worry he had carried fell away from him then. They would be there tommorrow, but for now it was just Liz and him.

"You never slept with Kyle did you," he whispered against her ear.

All she did was shake her head and it sent Max wild. She was his and no others, and suddenly he was possesive of her. No one else would ever lay a hand on her, just as he would never again be with anyone else. Liz would be his first and his last, there would be nothing that would ever come between them again.

Max carefully slid into her knowing it would hurt, moving slowly even as his body burned. She whimpered lightly as he pushed deeply into her, but he was there instantly healing her. As soon as he did the pain gave way to pleasure. Max sighed as he relaxed and let himself feel how tight she was around him.

As they grew accustomed to each others moves they sped up. Knowing he wasn't hurting her anymore Max gave way to the heat.

"Max," Liz cried as she felt the first waves of her orgasm grasping her.

He knew exactly what she was feeling because he could feel it to. But he needed the release faster; he could feel it happening but couldn't hold it back. He slid his hand between them and rubbed Liz causing her to moan louder.

"Oh god Max I love you," she cried as she arched her back into him feeling her orgasm take over her.

"Liz," Max howled as she tightened around him, pulling his orgasm from him.

Unknown to them though, being so lost in each other and the moment, a glow had surrounded them. It faded as quickly as it had come but for a moment the royal seal glowed on Max's chest, and a matching seal flickered to life on Liz's left hip under Max's grip.

Max sunk down then, not pulling away from Liz but preferring to lie there still inside her. At this point the glow had disappeared and they never knew it had happened.

"I love you to Liz," Max whispered against her neck.

She smiled and nuzzled into him.

They fell asleep there together, wrapped up in each others arms, content that they had each other. Tomorrow they would have to worry about what people would think and say, tomorrow reality would return but for that night they had each other and they were safe in eachother's arms, nothing could come between that.

Unknown to them Tess had gone to find Max, and finding him not home had headed to Liz's knowing that it would be the best bet on finding. She had had to fight continously to keep Max with her, just a look from Liz had him running back and she knew that would be where he was. Climbing the fire escape she had slipped onto the balacony using the shadows from the blackout to hide her presence from anyone who might be watching. As she slipped up to the window she discovered the couple entangled in the bed fast asleep. Max had curved himself around Liz in his sleep, even in slumber he was extra protective of her.

Tess felt anger boil through her body like lightening, and had to dive away from the window as her power flared. She tried to bite it back down but as she gripped the railing around the balcony it twisted and melted under her fingertips. Breathing deeply she tried hard to think past the anger. She knew that the scene she had discovered was the most disasterous thing that could have happened. She knew now that she wouldnt be able to come between Max and Liz, they were bonded forever. She turned to look through the window again and Max's peaceful face and could have screamed. Why couldn't he have just forgotten Liz what was so bad about her that he just wouldn't accept that they should be together.

Tess watched as Max left the next morning, kissing Liz goodbye and promising to return when he could. Tess had to use a touch of her power to keep Max from seeing her but he eventually disappeared down the fire escape leaving Tess behind. Tess watched for a while while Liz went about getting ready for the day. When Liz slipped into the bathroom to wash up, Tess took the opportunity to move through the still open window and hide in the cupboard to wait for the most opportune moment to jump her.

Liz emerged a few minutes later and Tess watched as she pailed and went dizzy slumping down on her bed with a frown. Tess could see the colour visibly draining from her face and she watched as Liz ran to the bathroom suddenly throwing up. At the same time she felt a flare of power hit her and the realisation of exactly what had happened rocked through her body. She knew then that Liz had conceived Zan's heir instead of her and she wasn't having that. Tess decided then what she would do, acting more on instinct then anything else. She let all of the training Nassado had given her filter through her mind and a plan formed faster than she could comprehend. Quickly she mind warped Liz, making her forget everything that had happened the night before. It wasnt easy to wipe something that was so precious to Liz, as she had to try and bury the emotions that their coming together had raised, but eventually she managed to lock them away and plant a boring night in its place.

While she still held Liz in a dream like state she had stolen her baby. Not an easily done thing, but Nasado had taught her how to do energy transferences. Since the child was barely formed yet it was easy. She had created a connection with Liz and channeled the baby into her own womb, she had to consiously fight the keep the baby in place at all times but it didnt matter for her plan, she would soon be far away from Liz.

As Tess climbed down the fire escape she was satisfied that Liz would never remember, never know she had stolen her man or her child.

End Flashback.

Liz looked away from Maria, starring out of the window as tears ran down her cheeks. Tess had her baby; she had stolen her love and her family. She needed to get them back, she needed Max to know that he should be with her. But above all she needed her baby back where it belonged. She patted her stomach absent mindly as she thought this, she had known she had lost something, but she had had no idea it could be something as big as this.


	2. The truth

As Maria pulled the car over near the pod chamber it hit Liz that she had no way off getting in. She ran to the right spot and banged her hands on the rock formation praying that someone inside would hear her, she couldn't lose them both of like that. As the minutes ticked by she hit despair. She pulled the translation from her book and flipped through it trying to find a ray of hope. The only thing she could find was how to deactivate the Granolith, something she couldn't do unless she was inside.

Un-known to the three outside Michael was having his doubts. He had looked for home his whole life and now as he stood ready to return to what he had thought was home all he could think of was Maria. Maria had been everything to him for such a long time now that the prospect of not having her was making his heart ache. As he looked at Max powering the Granolith his heart panged, here was his brother ready to take him home, but he didn't want to go.

"Max," he said barely a whisper.

Max looked up into the eyes of his best friend, his brother, and realised exactly what he was thinking. He could see the pain there but he could also see the resolve and he knew before Michael said a word what words were going to pass his lips.

"Max I can't go, I've looked for home my whole life, and without knowing it I found it."

Isabel began to cry then, Max was her life, especially with Alex gone, but Michael was her brother to she didn't want to loose him. She hugged him tightly knowing this was right for him.

"Izzy if you go as well I'd understand," Max said stepping forward to look her in the eyes.

She only shook her head unable to look Max in the eye for fear of the pain she would see there. She was going to be an auntie and above all she wanted to see her nephew.

Max drew Michael into a hug, slowly feeling a piece of his heart chipping away. He felt guilty for a moment that Michael didn't leave as big a hole as Liz had but he did love Michael in a completely different way. Michael clung to his friend, forgetting all male bravado, realising then that this would probably be the last time he would ever see him again. When they pulled away from each other silence engulfed the Granolith chamber. The three siblings starred at each other for a while, feeling there hearts break.

While off from the loving scene Tess felt her anger growing. She had made the deal to bring them all back with the heir, but as she looked at Michael she smiled. At least she had Vilondra, Kivar would not have been pleased if she hadn't returned without his queen, even if she hated her and wanted her place, she would not encore Kivar's wrath. Tess patted her stomach and looked up at the countdown, soon she would be on her way with Liz's baby and she would never know.

As Michael emerged from the pod chamber, tears stinging in his eyes he was shocked to find Liz, Maria and Kyle stood outside. Especially when they instantly mobbed him pushing him back against the now closed rock face.

"We have to stop them, Tess killed Alex."

Anger flared in Michael then, he had almost left his family with a murdering bitch. He instantly opened the pod chamber door and climbed back inside followed by the rest of them.

"Stop!" screamed Liz.

Max looked around confused, not noticing Tess back up against the wall realising she was trapped.

"Tess killed Alex, she mind warped him into decoding the book for her and she killed him for it."

Max wheeled round then, anger filling him completely. How could she have done that, how could she have used one of his best friends like that and then kill him.

"Max please it was an accident I never meant to kill him," her words cut into him then.

She wasn't even going to try and deny it. She had killed Alex, and had watched as everyone was torn apart by what she had done. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to stand in front of the people she had hurt so badly. Isabel couldn't even look at her; she knew if she did she was likely to tare her apart piece by piece. The woman that supposedly loved her brother had ripped the only person she had ever felt love for away from her.

"Please Max, I'm having your baby," she begged as he pushed her to her knees.

Maria snorted at that and everyone's attention shot to her, and everyone missed the shock that rippled through Tess face, she knew what the revelation from Maria was going to be but she had no idea how the other woman had discovered her treachery so extensively.

"You couldn't even do that yourself Tess, you had to steal Liz's instead," she screamed at her, her voice dripping with venom.

The only reason Maria wasn't beating her to a bloody pulp at that point was for the sake of the child she held in her womb. She would never hurt a baby, but especially not Max and Liz's even if it was inside a murdering whore.

Liz locked eyes with Max, willing him to see past everything that Tess had done to them. She pleaded with her eyes for him to see exactly what she had done, she showed him with everything in her that Maria was right. He frowned for a moment and Liz worried that he wouldn't be able to see past the lies that had been woven into his mind. Suddenly his eyes widened from confusion to shock. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks, everything that she had done to him, but he couldn't believe what she had done to Liz.

"The Granolith," Isabel breathed behind Liz.

The countdown was almost up and she thought that there would be no way to stop it. Their only way of getting home was being robbed from them. Isabel felt her heart squeeze at that thought, she hadn't realised how much she had actually wanted to go until it seemed like she wouldn'd be able to.

Liz pushed past the small group and knelt down besides where the crystal had entered it. She knew all she had to do was simply reach in and stop it. Alex had left that part out from Tess knowing she would think there was no way to stop it and her plan would work. Slowly she reached her hand into the machine; feeling like her hand was being pulled in a thousand directions she groped around looking for the crystal.

"Liz what are you doing?" Max called as he dropped to the floor next to her.

Grabbing her shoulder he pulled her away and they fell on the ground in a heap.

When Liz slowly lifted her head her eyes met with Max, his eyes holding terror and fear for her at what she had done. She smiled at him as she saw the confusion and worry there for her and slowly held up her hand. In it she held the crystal he believed was unreachable. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her soundly.

"No you bitch he's mine," Tess screamed making a lunge for Liz.

Max pulled Liz out of the way of Tess, as at the same time Michael grabbed Tess by the shoulders and flung her back. It all happened so quickly that liz didn't have a moment to call for Michael to be careful. She watched as Tess sailed backwards slamming against the side of the Granolith chamber with a resounding thud. She hit her head hard on the wall and knocked herself out, her body crumpling to the floor like a puppet with it's strings cut. Liz instantly scrambled to her feet, worried that in Michael's haste to protect her he would have hurt the baby.

Kneeling next to Tess prone form she pushed her shoulder and carefully rolled her onto her back, her care only coming from the need to protect her child. She placed her hand over Tess stomach, feeling the revulsion at touching her wash aside as she made connection with her son. Instantly the baby knew exactly who she was and seemed to ease. He didn't like where he was and he knew it was wrong, just being there was killing him.

"Max," Liz said looking up her eyes filled with tears, "she's killing our baby. He knows it's wrong and he shouldn't be there and it's killing him."

Max wrapped her up in his arms holding her tightly to his chest trying to sooth her.

"We'll get him back where he belongs I promise," he whispered smoothing her hair, and trying hard to sooth the distress that was coming off her in waves.

"What should we do now," Kyle asked breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

He couldn't tare his gaze from Tess eventhough he wanted to wash all memory of her from his mind. She had practically been his sister, he had treated her with nothing but love and what had she done to repay him. SHe had mind warped him into carrying Alex's body like so much rubbish. He shivered at the thought but still couldn't look away from her, how could he have judged her so wrong, how had he not seen the snake in the mist.

Max looked down at Tess, his eyes hard and cold. He couldn't believe that he would ever marry this woman in his past life; he wondered then how much she had made up and what truly was real. She could have told him anything and he would have believed it. He wondered how much of the things that he had seen had been fantasties made up by a sick girl, were any of his memories from his past life real at all.

"We need something to tie her up in, and then we head back to mine. Mum and Dad should still be out so that should give us some time to figure out exactly what to do."

For a moment they all stood and stared at each other and then at Tess, eventually Michael moved stepping up to his freind and clasping him on the shoulder. He gave a small smile to Liz who was still tucked under Max's shoulder and then led Maria out so they could see if there was something in her car they could use. Isabel moved forwards and Kyle met her and without really thinking he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. For a moment she stiffened but then relaxed letting his arms comfort her. They stayed this way until Michael returned and they set to their task.


	3. Return

When they left the pod chamber Kyle borrowed Maria's phone to ring his dad, since there was only one car and seven of them to get back. They didn't really bother with what happened to Tess, so once Max made sure she would stay out, they lugged her into Maria's boot. Jim turned up not long after Kyle made the phone call, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed the group.

Kyle, Izzy, Maria and Michael opted to go back in Maria's car, promising Liz that they would make sure Tess was safe long enough for her to get her baby back. At this point Liz was feeling physically and mentally drained, everything that had happened had taken its toll on her. Sensing this Max swooped her up into his arms and took her to the car. Carefully he laid her on the back seat and slipped in besides her, resting her head lightly on his lap.

As everyone started filing into the cars, Max took the moment to reassure Liz.

"I have done a lot of stupid things lately, made a lot of mistakes, but the one thing I know I did right was to bring you into my life. To have you around me, I love you Liz. I promise I will get our son back," he whispered as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him, fighting hard on the emotion shutdown that had enveloped her, "I love you too," she simply replied and then fell quiet as Jim climbed into the front seat starting the engine.

Jim didn't ask many questions as they drove back to Max's house, all Max told him was that they had a lot to talk about and everything would work out fine. Jim fell silent then, falling back into his own thoughts and worries.

Liz let herself drift in and out of consciousness as the car steadily drove. Max stroked her hair softly comforting her. She felt at ease just knowing he was with her, knowing he would be with her forever now. Her mind drifted back to her baby, and her empty feeling grew. She needed him back; she needed to feel him grow inside her where he belonged. But as she thought of this she knew things would change, she knew that her parents wouldn't understand and she would have to fight her battles with them soon enough.

As the cars pulled into the Evans driveway there seemed to be and eerie silence that engulfed to place. Everyone filled out, including Jim, and after checking the coast was clear Michael grabbed Tess. They took her straight to Max's room and the group filled in behind locking the door for security. Michael laid Tess down on the bed, while she was still unconscious, and Liz checked again that the baby was still alright.

With the connection that he had made to his true mother, he was becoming more and more ill. He knew he shouldn't be there, and now he knew where he should be it was getting worse.

Liz looked up at Max her face set in stone, "Max we have to do something now or risk losing our son."

Max couldn't think of anything, he didn't know how Tess had done it; he couldn't even begin to understand how to get the baby back. Isabelle stood quietly in the corner thinking, she was going over all the lessons Tess had given her on her powers. Something popped into her mind and she smiled, she'd even given her how to get the baby back.

"Max, Liz I think I know what she did," Isabelle said stepping past Michael and Maria.

Isabelle knelt down next to the bed and concentrated hard on Tess. She blocked out everything that could distract her, distancing herself from her ever present grief and pushing past all the worrys for her brother and Liz. She breathed evenily drawing on her power and letting it flow through her body steadily until she could see a soft golden glow around herself. When she looked up at Tess again she could see the different energies in the room, she could see Tess energies, flowing a dark red colour, and the unmistakeable difference the baby caused.

Around Tess' stomach the energy was a light blue colour, and she could see that Tess' own body was fighting to rid itself of the unwelcome change. As Isabelle looked up and away from Tess her eyes came to rest on Liz and she knew for sure then that Liz's story was true. The other girl shone with a light blue glow and Isabelle knew for sure then that the baby was a part of her.

"Liz I need you to lie down next to Tess. I can see exactly what she did, and I should be able to reverse it," she looked up at Max and her eyes seemed a little grim.

She moved back and out of the way while Liz reclined next to the still unconsious Tess. She stretched ehr body along the legth of her but left a gap between them unable to bring herself to touch her. Once Liz was comfortable Izzy knelt down next to Liz sighing as she looked over the two women.

Taking a deep breath she reached out and took Liz's hand, "I can't promise that this wont hurt Liz. I don't know exactly what this will do."

Liz only nodded and gave her a weak smile, she would go through anything to get her baby back. Max crossed the room to Liz unable to be apart form her any longer and sat on the bed next to her, pulling her so that her head rested softly in his lap. He took the other hand that Isabelle wasn't holding and squeezed tightly trying hard to give her some form of comfort.

The others in the room stepped back, drawing themselves as close to the walls as they possibly could. They didn't want to disturb Isabel since they had no idea what was happening or what would come. Taking a deep breath Isabel laid her hand on Tess stomach, and then untangling her fingers from Liz's hand, laid it on her stomach instead. At first the seconds ticked but and it seemed that nothing was happening and Max could feel his despair deepening. He wouldn't forgive himself for not protecting Liz, but if he lost his baby too he wouldn't know how to control himself.

All of a sudden Isabel's hands began to glow, a soft golden light that was barely suseptable but as he watched the glow began to grow and he could feel the power prickling over his skin. Max watched as his sister's face contorted into pain and he knew Liz wasn't the only one that would be feeling this. Slowly everyone in the room watched as Tess began to glow red, while at the same time Liz glowed blue. Maria clutched at Michaels arm, pulling him close to her needing him to comfort her. He wraped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly to his body locking her in his embrace. It wasn't just Maria that needed the comfort, something about what was happening to Liz put him on edge. He felt a need to protect her that he had never felt before pooring through his body. Sure he'd felt like they were all special and all needed looking after, but suddenly something with Liz felt different, he seemed to need to look after her more than anyone else. He pushed his feelings aside and watched as Isabel began to glow as well.

Suddenly Tess let out an ear splitting scream and Kyle had to dive to keep her down on the bed. Isabel shivered with pain but held on tight, she knew if she let go now all would be lost. Soon Liz was screaming too, and Max tried his hardest to connect with her just to ease the pain. He pulled as much from her into himself as he could and she visibly calmed.

Without warning there was a large flash of light and everyone was thrown to the floor. For a moment the room was silent and then people began to murmer and shuffle as they realised they had been thrown down. Maria had landed against Michael since he had had hold of her but Kyle and Jim had been thrown to the floor like rag dolls. Isabel was in a heep on the floor and it took her a moment to clear her head enough to think straight and get herself back up next to the bed. As everyone climbed to their feet, Michael rushed forward to check on Isabel, she smiled weakly at him as he helped her to her feet. Max held Liz close to his chest as she was completely unconscious, so to was Tess.

"Is she alright Iz?" Max asked his voice laced with worry.

Isabel shakily made her way to the bed and sat down knowing her legs wouldn't support her.

"She'll be fine; it just took more energy out of her than she had."

Max stroked Liz's hair soothingly, more for him than her, and he suddenly realised Liz was carrying his baby. He didn't feel the fear he had felt with Tess, none of the wrong feelings came this time. This felt right, the way things were supposed to be. Slowly he placed a hand over her abdomen and couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes as he connected with his son. His son was happy and safe and he knew he was where he belonged.

Max's eyes drifted to Tess as he held his love and baby close. He had no idea what they should do with her, all he felt was hate when it came to her. She had killed Alex, and ripped his baby from the rightful place.

"What do we do next?" Maria said breaking the silence.

"We kill Tess," Max replied simply, not looking at any of his friends or family, just pulling Liz closer to him.


	4. Memories

Liz woke to a completely silent dark room, for a second she panicked, but she then felt the warmth of a body pressed tightly against her back. When she rolled over she felt Max's arms go tighter around her and realised he was the one holding her. She carefully stretched out her arm and after feeling around pulled the lamp cord and the room was lit with a dim light. Max didn't stir at her side; he just sighed and rolled onto his back pulling her with him as he did. She had to stifle a laugh as he mumbled something in his sleep and his grip loosened slightly. Liz managed to detangle herself from him and slipped her legs over the side of the bed, moving slowly so as not to wake him.

As she sat up she felt a wave of dizziness come crashing down on her and she thought she was going to loose what ever food she had in her stomach. After sitting for a moment and taking deep breaths the dizziness cleared and the last of the sleep filled fog lifted from her mind. She felt as if she had run a marathon, like her body could sleep for a week, but her mind was buzzing and she couldnt seem to catch a thought. She simply sat for a while trying to gather everything in.

Sitting there she couldn't help but marvel at how different she felt. Carefully she pressed a hand to her abdomen and instantly broke into a wide smile. What ever Isabel had done had worked and she now had her baby back. She could feel how content he was and she was instantly overjoyed. She was pregnant with Max's baby and he was with her. The way things should have been from the beginning. She mentally kicked herself for what had happened but she pushed all those feelings aside as her stomach growled rather loud. She heard Max try to suppress a laugh behind her and she spun to see him smiling at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked in a mock angry voice.

"Just a little while, you just look so beautiful," he wrapped his arms around her, purposefully placing a hand on her stomach.

"I think my son's hungry," he said as he slid up besides her and kissed her neck.

"You know I think your right. I guess what ever supply I had stored up he's gone through," she said laughing lightly.

"Come one," Max rose to his feet and held out a hand for her to take, "you go find the guys. I think they're in the front room and I'll make you something to eat."

Liz did indeed find everyone in the front room. Well at least Kyle, Maria and Michael that was. She guessed that Isabel had been tired out to, but she suddenly realised she had no idea where Tess was.

"Where's Tess?" she asked as she plonked down on the couch and Maria quickly joined her.

"Jim took her, he's going to keep her locked up until we know what to do with her," Maria replied as she looked Liz over.

Liz smiled at her old friend as the girl seemed to scan her for any injury, "what Maria, you're looking at me like I've grown a second head."

Maria laughed lightly then, "I don't mean to chica I just wanted to make sure you were all right. May I?" she asked holding her hand up and Liz instantly knew what she wanted.

Liz nodded happily and Maria placed her hand over Liz's stomach and smiled broadly. She instantly connected with the baby, and knew she loved him with all her heart already.

"Hello little one I'm your auntie Maria."

Liz smiled at her friend, she was glad she'd accepted everything. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't, Maria was her everything for so long that it would have hurt to much to even think of her not being there.

Michael watched his girl with a smile, he was glad he'd opted to stay before all of this had unfolded. Now Maria knew exactly how much he loved her, without him ever having to say anything. He couldn't help but smile at Liz too as she sat there laughing with Maria. He'd never been really comfortable with people finding out their secrets but he was glad that it had been her that Max had fallen in love with. He knew she would never do anything to hurt them, and she was definitely an improvement on Tess. But as he sat there he could feel something deep inside his chest stirring that worried him. He'd never really felt either way about Liz, he'd just put up with her for Max's sake. But as he sat there staring at her smiling face he could feel the unbelievable need to protect her, and not just because she was pregnant. He could feel a whole knot of feelings deep inside him begin to unravel and it was rather disturbing.

"Everything alright Michael?" he snapped out of his thoughts and realised Liz had just asked him a question.

"Yeah sorry I'm fine," he mumbled and settled back further into his chair.

Something was happening to him and he needed to know what it was.

Meanwhile Max had emerged from the kitchen, two peanutbuttter and Jelly sandwiches in hand. He smiled as Liz took to plate, or more like snatched the plate, from him and began to devour the sandwiches.

"I don't think this is gunna be enough," Maria said laughing lightly.

For a little while they just sat around laughing. Maria when back and sat in front of Michael, where he absent mindly played with her hair. Max took up seat next to Liz on the couch, and she curled in a ball against his chest. Max just sat there, content to rest his hand on Liz's stomach and relax. For a little while it was like nothing had ever happened, like Tess had never come and Alex had never died. But they were all snapped back to reality when Liz suddenly sat bolt upright, a scared expression painted across her features.

Max was instantly there and he held her, "what is it?" he asked fear seeping through him that it was something to do with his baby.

"Isabel," she breathed and suddenly dived from her seat.

Somehow Liz knew something was wrong with the other girl. She'd felt it deep inside her and she couldn't explain what it was. Max was hot on her heels as she made it to Izzy's room, with the others trailing not far behind. Liz stopped dead in the doorway as she saw Izzy thrashing wildly in her bed. Max carefully pushed past her and dove to his sisters bed. He gripped her hard by the shoulders and tried to shake her out of it, but she just didnt seem to be able to hear or feel him. Desperation set in as the seconds ticked by and she didn't wake. All of a sudden she went completely rigid, and the next second she was in Max's arm sobbing heavily.

"Oh god Zan I remember everything."

Max stroked her hair soothingly, but hadn't failed to notice that she had called him Zan. It hit him then exactly what she remembered, she remembered their home world.


	5. Family and Lost loves

Everyone stood around in shock as they waited for Isabel to calm down. Max just held her and stroked her hair, knowing any push would set her off again. Finally she pulled away from him, her tear soaked face showing evident pain. She stared Max in the eyes and willed herself to smile. He returned her smile rather weakly, and slipped his arms back around her.

"What happened?" he whispered lightly in her ear.

She buried her head into his shoulder and sighed. Izzy sat for a second just gathering her thoughts, knowing that she would have to tell everyone everything.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked as she stepped forward.

She carefully laid a hand on Izzy's shoulder, but as her fingertip brushed the bare flesh on Izzy's neck she was suddenly hit by something. Liz crumpled to the floor, her hands pressed against her eyes as she saw everything.

"Liz!" Max called and dove off the bed.

Liz felt Max's arms go around her but she couldn't seem to move. She was somewhere else watching a horrific battle scene.

When Liz finally managed to pull away her hands she looked up at everyone in the room. Michael had pushed past Maria and Kyle and was now just a few steps from them. He was about to dive right next to Max when Liz had looked up, he'd caught himself as he realised what he was doing and wondered what the hell was going on.

Liz looked back at Max's worried face and smiled, "I'm fine it just hit me a little hard."

The worry didn't leave his face though as he helped her to her feet. She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him passionately.

"Honestly I'm fine," she whispered in his ear and he slowly nodded.

When they broke apart Liz noticed that Michael hadn't moved. She smiled warmly at him as she saw this and knew exactly why he'd been staring at her so strangely. Why she had had some pull to him also. Liz carefully walked up to Michael and smiled He stood for a second just looking at her but on impulse he pulled her smaller frame against his and held her tightly. Everyone, but Izzy, looked on the scene unfolding in front of them with awe. It was rare that Michael ever showed emotion, and there he was holding Liz for dear life. Liz reached up and pulled his head to her shoulder, where he proceeded to bury his face. She lightly stroked the back of his neck trying hard to sooth him.

"Everything's alright Rath, I'm here and I'm safe and nothing's going to happen to me again."

He held her ever tighter as she said this, and she lightly pressed her lips to his cheek.

Max really didn't understand what was going on now, first Izzy had called him Zan and now Liz had just called Michael Rath. He stood watching the love of his life holding his best friend and felt a pang in his heart. What the hell is going on, he mused to himself. When Liz pulled away she smiled up at Michael and he knew finally who she was to him. He knew why he felt he needed to protect her, and why he loved her.

"I can't believe you've been here all along and I didn't know," he whispered to her and she noticed the glisten of tears in his eyes.

She smiled broadly and Michael couldn't help but return it, "you may not have known consciously Rath, but you knew deep down. That's why you held me when Zan was in the white room because you knew you had to look after me. That's why you stopped me from going, and why when ever I disappeared you fought to find me. It wasn't just to protect your secret, it was to protect me. And another reason why you couldn't leave, because you knew for sure your family was here"

Michael nodded and pulled her back to him, pressing his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss.

Izzy had now managed to pull herself together and couldn't help but smile at the scene playing out in front of her. Michael had always wanted nothing but a family and now as she watched, he finally found his. She also noticed how confused Max was looking, and so stood and took his hand.

"Don't worry; Rath's just holding his sister again," she whispered to him.

Max looked down at her shocked and she couldn't help but smile. There were going to be a lot of looks like that tonight she knew as she and Liz told them the real story of there past.

When Liz broke away from Michael again she turned and looked at Max. Her smile widened as she laid eyes on him and she held out her hand. He stepped forward and took it and she pulled him forward so he was stood with her and Michael. The three stood looking at each other until Michael broke the silence.

"You best look after mate, or I swear to god you won't live," Michael said a little darkly, but couldn't hold out on the smile he gave the couple.

Max could only nod as he watched his best friend take up the brotherly roll so well. Michael slipped an arm back around Liz and kissed her again on the temple. He couldn't believe he had her; he had his baby sister all safe and sound.

"Does anyone want to explain what the hell is going on," Maria demanded as she stepped forward.

Kyle could only node his agreement from behind her; he really was put on edge by all this emotion.

"I think it's best if everyone sit down and get comfy," Isabel said from behind Max as she settled back down on the bed.

Liz kissed Michael's cheek again before she to settled back on the bed and took Izzy's hand. The two girls smiled at each other and squeezed one another's hands for comfort. Going through the memories they had were going to be hard, but at least they had each other to cling to. Max sat behind Liz, pulling her to his chest where she happily leaned, taking comfort in the steady rise and fall of his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and he softly stroked her hair. He still wasn't sure what had just happened but he was getting more and more worried that something was wrong. As the others settled onto the bed Michael pulled Maria onto his lap as he took up seat on Max's desk chair. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and settled his legs on the mattress, a light smile playing at his lips. Kyle was the only one left in the doorway, and he felt slightly nervous at what was going on. Pushing that aside he made his way into the room and took up seat the other side of Izzy. She smiled at him and patted his knee lightly willing him to calm.

For a second they all just sat there, no one wanting to break the silence that had engulfed them. Izzy finally took a deep breath, knowing she was the one who had to start, and dove into everything.

"When Liz and I connected to move the baby back, I think it must have triggered something inside the both of us. Somehow the genetic memory we were given finally snapped into action."

"Whoa wait a second you just said we, but Liz isn't a hybrid," Maria said confusion flashing in her deep brown eyes.

"We'll get to that don't worry," Liz said leaning forward and patting her friend's hand.

"As I was saying, when I went to sleep everything kind of played itself out in a dream. I recognised everyone there and when I woke all the memories fell into place. I instantly knew everyone that is here from our home planet," that brought a few gasps but she pressed on, "I knew you Zan and Rath, and I could see the women you loved so much."

Liz patted her on the arm indicating that she would take it form there and explain her part. Isabel nodded thanking her silently since she had no idea how to go on.

"When I touched Izzy I triggered everything to snap into place in my mind. I think it took us to touch because of our connection and because even though we went through the same thing when the baby was transferred, Izzy has a good hold over her powers and I don't."

Liz looked around the bed at her friends faces, each one wanted more information and she could see it.

"Well I know everything now, the real truth about our home world," she turned to face Max and smiled warmly, "you were married to Avaria, but it was a marriage forced upon you by the council. You were married to me first but we had to hide it."

"Kali was the one who you loved above all and you wanted nothing more than to just be with her. But the council wanted a power move, and Avaria was the only daughter of an extremely powerful family on Antar so they wouldn't recognise your first marriage and forced you into a second one," Isabel interjected smiling warmly at her brother.

"We hid from everyone knowing it was a death sentence for me if people found out. Only a few people knew the real truth and each of them would have protected our secret with their lives. Rath was the one that introduced us Zan, he was your second in command and you grew to become close friends. He took you and introduced you to his family, that's when you met me."

Max looked at Michael a little shocked but his friend just smiled and gave him a shrug.

"Rath's my older brother," Liz said stating the truth for those that might not have picked up on it, "and I know he protected me till the end."

Michael smiled warmly at Liz as her eyes came to rest on him. She loved him so much now, and she couldn't believe that she thought her life was ever whole without him. In turn he still couldn't get his head around the fact that the family he had wanted all his life was right in front of him, but he silently vowed then that he would love her more than she could imagine. He also loved the fact that he had gained a sister and a nephew all in one night, not to mention him and Max would be even closer now.

"In our past lives I wasn't Vilondra like we thought," Isabel said drawing all the eyes to her, "I was her twin sister Liana, that's why even though I wasn't her I still had her memories, because we shared a link."  
Max felt his heart beat lessen then, ever since he had found out about Vilondra he had worried that if anything went wrong Isabel might turn. He had prayed that his thoughts were misplaced but now he wouldn't have to worry.

"She died trying to stop Vilondra from switching sides," Liz stated tears springing to her eyes as the image of Liana dead in her arms floated past her eyes, "I held her as she died," Liz sobbed looking away from everyone.

Isabel carefully slipped her hand under Liz's chin and turned the girl to face her. She could see tears glistening in Liz's eyes and she smiled warmly.

"There was nothing you could do, you tried," Liz nodded and squeezed her hand tightly.

Thanks to Zan Liana and Kali had become close friends, and when Kivar had found out that Avaria wasn't the rightful queen he had punished Kali by making her watch Liana die. The pain seemed fresh to Liz, as if she had just witnessed it, but she pushed it down to the pit of her stomach knowing if she let it bubble up now she wouldn't be able to stop the tears.

Liz breathed deeply to steady her nerves and pressed on, "when we learned what Kivar and Avaria planned Amelia tried to stop them, she managed to wound Avaria, a wound that eventually killed her, but not before suffering a fatal wound herself. She later died in Rath's arms. He was so distraught that he went to face Kivar on what he knew would be a suicide mission."

Liz looked at Michael and Maria then and smiled lovingly, she was so happy that they had found each other again and that they'd done it without knowing there past selves, it just showed their love was pure and real.

Maria looked at Michael who now had his eyes down cast but everyone could see his jaw was locked tight. She looked back at Liz, questions floating in her eyes but all Liz had to do was nod and she knew, she knew that she had once been Amelia and the love of Rath's life.

"But I thought Vilondra was to marry Rath?" Maria asked her voice breaking slightly.

Isabel nodded her head but smiled anyway, "you two were very much star crossed lovers. Amelia's parents had arranged a marriage for her when she was a child, and Rath's marriage to Vilondra had long since been planned by the council. Amelia ended up being abandoned by her family when she went back on them in the name of love, and Rath took her in, but he could not disobey the council. Since Vilondra was the oldest, even if it was just a few seconds to me, marrying her cemented to deal that Rath would be king if Zan died. All this to stop our baby brother from being king because the council didn't like him," she bit of rather bitterly but shook her head and smiled again.

Everyone sat for a moment then processing what they had just heard. Max was still dumbfounded at the amount of information he was receiving, especially since a good portion of it was coming from Liz. But as they spoke he knew their words were true, he could see images of them all and he just wished he could access the memories so they didn't have to go through the pain of telling them.

"Wait you said we were all there, does that include me?" Kyle asked breaking the silence.

Liz laughed slightly at the worried look on his face but nodded, "like we'd leave you out. Yeah you were there, your name was Aden and you'll never believe who you sister was."

Liz could picture him bickering with his sister like it was yesterday and it still brought a smile to her face. He seemed a little shocked and looked around mouthing who.

"Amelia, you were her only family that didn't abandon her," she stated her smile not disappearing but changing to one of admiration.

She knew now why she had clung to Kyle even though she didn't feel that way about him; he was the brother of her best friend and a person that had been there for all of them. Maria snorted when she heard what Liz said, but she still smiled.

"Typical," she muttered which earner her a shove from Kyle.

Isabel and Liz couldn't help but laugh then; they were exactly the way they had been. Loving but sniping at each other.

But as Liz laughed at her friends her heart fell, they were missing someone that she now remembered. She looked at Michael and he saw the sudden pain in her face.

"What is it?" he asked leaning forward and pushing Maria onto the bed carefully.

Liz shook her head unable to form the words in her mouth; she could only look at Isabel.

Isabel smiled weakly knowing exactly who she was thinking of, and now that she knew his past self it hurt all the more.

"Alex was there to, he was my beloved husband. He played double agent between Kivar and Zan, passing information to Zan which allowed us to prepare for the war," she swallowed the lump in her throat and rubbed her eyes as she saw everything again, "and he died for it."

Liz was now shaking and Max held onto her tightly, he knew that she hadn't really grieved for Alex yet and with this new information it had hit her hard.

"Oh Rath he was our brother," she wailed and pushing Max off dove into Michael's arms.

Max would have been hurt if he hadn't have realised she needed her family. He just pulled Isabel to him, knowing she to would be grieving even though she was holding it in. she buried her head in his shoulder but she didn't cry, she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. Michael held tight to Liz, feeling the loss through her. The idea that Alex had been his brother was a lot to gather in, but the fact that he'd been torn from him in two life times was more than he could handle. Alex had been torn form him before he could ever know his brother, before he could tell him how much he meant to him and loved him. He clung to Liz then, feeling all the pain well up in his chest. He concentrated his mind on her, thanking whatever was out there that he still had her safe and sound.

"I'm so sorry Kali, I should have protected him. I should have looked after you both more," he whispered in her ear.

Her heart leapt when he called her Kali, it just seemed to fit, just like Rath fitted him. But she shook her head as she looked at him, her face smudged with tears. She knew he would blame himself, he did the same in their past lives, but it wasn't his fault.

"No one could have known Rath, no one knew what Tess was doing and so its no ones fault. I need you to be strong please don't blame yourself."

He could only nod but he pulled her back to him and she buried her head into his chest again. He was so warm and comforting and as he held her she felt her mind slipping from her body. Everything had been too much of a drain on her and she could feel the waves of drowsiness hitting her again.

"I think we should continue this tomorrow," Michael whispered over her shoulder.

Liz wanted to protest, wanted to tell them everything now and get it over with, but her body wouldn't let her. She felt one last squeeze from him before she fell asleep.


	6. Rising Kings

Michael carefully took Liz to Max's room, laying her in bed and pulling the covers over her. She looked peaceful as she laid there, her chest rising and falling steadily in sleep. He leant over her and kissed her forehead, barely brushing his lips over her skin. On impulse before he got up he slipped his hand under the covers and onto her stomach. He instantly felt the rushing sensation as he connected with the baby. He let all of his love fill that connection, showing the baby that he unconditionally loved him and his mother. The whole thing seemed to calm the baby and Michael smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy being an uncle. With one last look at Liz, he slipped out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

He found Max and Isabel sat on the couch in the front room, Isabel with her legs curled up under her leaning against Max. Kyle and Maria had volunteered to go out for food since it was now pushing ten. Max sat chatting lightly on the phone to his parents when Michael sat in the large comfy chair near them. When Max put the phone down he turned and looked at the both of them with a smile.

"They should be back soonish, dad surprised mum by taking her out for a meal so there both happy and bubbly. I doubt they'll even notice the lot of us hanging in the front room."

Michael nodded and settled back into the chair relaxing slightly. He hadn't realised how tense he had been until he had laid Liz out. He didn't like seeing her in pain and he wished he could take it all away, but failing that he would look after her.

"Is she alright?" Max asked his voice soft but strong.

"Yeah she's fast asleep I doubt she'll be waking for a while."

Max nodded and pulling Isabel closer to him settling back in the couch. She cuddled in close putting a hand lightly on his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. After all the death they had experinced it felt wonderful just to feel his life under her fingertips.

They sat in silence, the only noise coming from a clock on the wall as it ticked the seconds away.

"I guess we have a lot to process," Michael said causing Max and Isabel's eyes to snap to him.

Isabel nodded and rubbed her temples, "I've just got all this information floating around in my head, I wish I could just give it to you," she sighed deeply and rubbed her hand across her face her frustration evident.

"Why don't you?" Max said leaning forward again and locking her with her eyes.

"How?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"Well you gave it Liz through the connection you shared with the baby. Well we've been connected for longer, I mean I'm your brother and Michael's so close he might as well be."

Michael chuckled lightly and smiled at her, "we might as well give it a go."

Isabel only nodded and held her hands out for them to take. She moved up on the couch allowing Michael to squeeze in and all three sat holding hands. Isabel concentrated hard searching for their energies the same as she had with Tess and Liz. She could feel them almost vibrating next to her and it didn't take long for her to pick up on their signatures but it was harder seeing it fully. Eventually they came into focus and she smiled as she saw them. Michael was blue like his sister, but his shade was much darker reflecting the warrior in him. When Isabel turned and looked at Max she could barely se him through the light. His energy was the brightest she had ever seen, it was like a white light surrounding him. She guessed that this showed that he really was the true king, and that he was the most powerful of them all. As she scanned her eyes over him she spotted the crest on his chest and gasped, her eyes snapping to his face. He frowned asking her what was wrong with her eyes but she simply shook her head and swallowed concentrating on what she wanted to do. She filed that piece of information aside for the moment and turned her mind back to the task at hand.

She held their hands tight, pulling all of the memories out of her mind and pushing them through their connections. She could see that the connections visualising themselves to her as silver cords intertwining their hands as they held each other. She smiled as they began to pulse as she pushed the memories out. She started slow, giving them tasters and as she saw them accept them without any harm she picked up the pace. Eventually the memories were passing between them so quickly that none of them could pick out one image. As she worked though she quickly realised she was getting more back from the two of them, things she couldn't possibly know or have seen. She saw Kali and Zan's first stolen kiss, the night Amelia had turned up in Rath's room when she had left her parents, so many other things she had been there to witness but from another persective. She quickly realised that in showing them her memories she had triggered their own to spring forwards and she was greatful she wanted them to know their own lives as well as hers. As she gave the last push she felt Max hand rip away from her.

When she regained herself she saw that Michael was lent in front of Max holding his head up as he clutched his chest.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she cried as she turned to look at the both of them.

Michael could only shake his head; he didn't know what was going on. One minute he was connected to Isabel and the next Max had called out in pain. Max shook in his hands and Michael was at a loss what to do. Suddenly Max called out again and flung himself hard back against the couch. He ripped at his shirt and as the two watched it disintegrated when he touched it, the dust left behind disappearing before it had chance to settle on the couch cushions around them. Both gasped as they saw what was causing the pain. On Max chest they could see the glowing ceil that marked him the king. For some reason when he triggered the memories he also triggered everything in him that made him the king, and as he sat there with them he could feel his body changing. His skin was on fire and he felt like he as going to burst. But as quickly as it came it was gone again.

Max slumped over again, he head resting lightly on Michaels shoulder his breathing heavy as he tried to regain his control. Isabel reached out her hand slowly and stroked the hair at the back of his head. She realised then what was happening, it was the same thing she had witnessed when their father had died in their past lives. He had taken his place as the next in line for the thrown, as the rightful king. She also knew that they weren't the only ones to know this, somewhere out there Kivar would have felt the ceil he had stolen slip from him and now he would know for sure Zan still lived, and that put them all in danger.

* * *

When Maria and Kyle returned they found the three of them laughing in the front room. They were going over the times they had spent together on Antar and they had many a story to tell. Maria settled herself on Michael's lap, pulling herself close to him as Kyle and Max went to the kitchen to serve out the food. When the other two had been gone they'd agreed for the moment not to tell them everything that had happened, so they wouldn't worry. But when Liz woke and they had a proper chance to talk they wouldn't keep anything from them.

"I guess you do belong with her," Kyle said as Max retrieved some plates.

"Yeah I guess so," he answered without having to ask who he meant.

"I still love her Max, but I wouldn't come between you. I just want you to look after her; she's gone through a lot."

"I will don't worry, if I don't I think you'd have to get in line behind Michael and Isabel before you got your piece of flesh," Kyle laughed lightly at that.

"I always knew she was special, I'm glad she found you again, and I want you to know I'll be there no matter what," Kyle said ducking his head unable to look at the other man as he said it.

He didnt know why he felt the need to say what he did, but he felt better now that he had. It was true that he still loved Liz, but he had quickly realised he had never truly loved her the way Max did. All he really wanted was to keep her safe, she had always been something to him and the closest he could equate to it now was thinking of her as a sister, but that still didn't feel completely right. Shaking his head he sighed as he helped dish out the food onto plates.

He still found the whole situation strange, and he had a lot of questions, but for now he was satisfied to just go along with things. It felt weird thinking of Maria as his sister, but he had always had this strange need to watch out for her even if he did it from afar. Their relationship hadn't really changed with the revelation. She still called him Valenti and he still poked fun, but he guessed that was what siblings were like anyway.

When the two of them returned Isabel was regaling the other two with a story of finding Zan and Kali trying to hide what they were up to in a closet. Maria was laughing happily and Michael just looked pained.

"Please I really don't want to be hearing about this, that's my sister and my best mate you know," he grumbled as Maria laughed again.

"How do you think I felt, I found them!" Isabel cried laughing hard herself.

Max placed the plates he'd been carrying down on the table and smiled at his sister.

"As I remember it you were looking to use that cupboard as well, so you can't say anything."

Michael laughed then as Isabel's laughter was cut short and she tried to hide her blush by leaning forward to pick up her plate. Kyle laughed lightly as he plonked himself down on the floor in front of Isabel. She shoved him in the back when she realised he was laughing at her and he tried his hardest to look innocent.

"Don't give me that look I have plenty of stories about you Aden," Isabel said instantly shutting her up.

"Can I ask," Maria said suddenly snapping everyone's attention to her, "what's with calling us other names. I mean I know they used to be our names but you don't even seem to notice."

"Well its all jumbled up in my head you know, I mean I know Max isn't Zan but when I look at him I can't seem to call him anything else."

Max smiled at her lovingly, "I don't mind it's strange I mean I've heard the name before but now I have my memories back it fits you know, it just feels right."

Isabel and Michael nodded there agreement and the other two could only shake their heads at them. Maria wished she could remember being Amelia, especially kicking Avaria's arse but she couldn't.

"Don't worry it'll come to you," Michael whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

It didn't faze her that it seemed as if he'd read her mind, he'd been doing that a lot lately, in fact they both had.

They all sat happily for the next hour eating and laughing, but soon Max and Isabel's parents returned.

"Kids are you home?" Diana called as she entered the front room.

"Oh hello everyone," she said stopping dead as she spotted them all in the front room.

Max bounded to his feet and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek. Isabel was right behind him and pulled her into a tight hug when Max moved aside.

"Is everything alright you two," she asked glancing from her daughter to her son and wondering why they were acting this way.

"Yeah everything's fine," Max replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets, rolling his shoulders forward slightly.

"We just missed you," Isabel said as she kissed her mother lightly on the cheek.

"Ok then, well its getting late maybe your friends should call it a night."

Max and Isabel nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen. When they turned around they found Michael and Kyle already clearing up.

"I'm gunner go check on Liz before I go," Maria whispered as she headed to Max's room.

Isabel took the plates from Michael and shoed him off since she could see he wanted to see Liz to.

"I've gotta go talk to dad about the jeep," Max whispered in Isabel's ear before he headed out.

She smiled at him warmly and gave her encouragement. She had no idea how he was going to explain it, but she was sure he could think fast.

* * *

Max caught up to Philip as he entered his study.

"Dad we have a problem," Max said as he stood in the doorway.

Philip turned to look at his son, worry spreading across his face, "what is it son."

Max stepped forward but caught himself before entering the room, he hated lying to his parents but it was a necessary evil for the moment.

"Someone stole the Jeep," he stated.

"Did you call the police," Philip asked as he turned to look at his son fully.

"Yeah Sheriff Valenti has filed a police report, but he doubts we'll get it back in one piece."

Philip sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand, "well I guess that's all we can do," he looked up at his son and smiled, "it was a bite of a death trap anyway," he said chuckling.

"Yeah," Max laughed back, "so erm could I borrow the car tonight, just to drive people back."

Philip threw hi the keys with a smile, "sure son just be careful."

And with that he turned back to his desk and Max knew he'd been dismissed. That had been a lot easier than he expected so as he walked away he could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. He willed it to steady as he headed to his room. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell his parents everything. He knew that as soon as Liz's pregnancy became apparent he would definitely have to tell them, since they may have to go on the run to protect the child. But for now his parents were safer not knowing, and he just prayed when he did tell them they would react well.


	7. Past Lives

So I've had this one sat on my desktop for a while and I thought sod it I'll do some work on this since there have been a few times people have asked if I was going to finish it. I've gone back over the stuff that was already up and changed some bits and tried to grab my mistakes (which is hard!) so even if you've read it before read the other chaps and then this one. I hadnt realised how much my writing style had developed until I reread this story. I've tried to make it flow better and I'd love to hear what everyone has to say so please leave some reviews! Enjoy xx

* * *

Since things were still feeling a little raw for them the group decided that being separated probably wasn't the best idea, and since Max's parents hadn't seen Liz, they left her sleeping and all piled into Max's father's car. They decided to do a few laps and Izzy would call them when their parents went to bed. She's decided to curl up on Max's bed with Liz and watch over her while Max was gone.

Max took the wheel and Kyle scrambled into the passenger seat while Maria and Michael sat in the back. While they drove Maria called her mother telling her she would be a Liz's house and Amy didn't even flicker at her daughter's explanation. Once Maria secured her cover she called Liz's mother and explained Liz had drifted off while studying and she was going to stay the night. Since this happened regularly and it was a Friday night her mother didn't bat an eyelid.

They circled the block a few times, Maria with her head resting lightly on Michael's shoulder as she fought drifting off.

"I'm not sure if I'm taking all of this in Max," Kyle said suddenly breaking into the silence that had enveloped them.

Max pulled over then knocking the lights off and plunging them into darkness for a moment before he flicked the overhead light on. He turned in his seat and looked at Kyle who was looking a little lost and knew exactly how he must be feeling. Everyone but him and Maria knew their secret pasts fully now.

"I know it's a lot to take on faith right now Aden," he sighed closed his eyes and reopened them, "Kyle, but I promise we'll find a way to pass everything to you as well. It's been easier for Michael and I but that doesn't mean it will be impossible for you and Maria."

Just then Maria's phone rang startling all of them and with a nervous laugh she flipped it open and talked quietly into the receiver. When she closed it again she smiled and nodded to Max and he started the car again.

When all four slipped into the house it was quiet, his parents obviously in their room and they slid down the corridor into Max's room with no problems. Iz was sat up in bed a book in her hands and Liz was curled on her side, her head buried against Izzy's hip. Max paused for a moment taking in the sight of Liz and felt warmth flood over him as he looked at the woman he loved. She was sleeping peacefully and he knew that having Iz close to her was soothing.

Max closed the door softly behind the group and with a flare of power secured it so his parents couldn't accidently walk in. With a smile Michael circled around the bed and knelt down next to Liz, brushing his hand over her hair. She murmured and the rolled over her eyes opening slightly and she smiled when she saw him.

"Rath," she sighed happily and he grinned.

"Hey baby sister you feeling better?" he asked feeling the love he held for her swelling inside of him.

She smiled giving a sleepy nod and pushed herself up into a sitting position. He stood then and Maria moved up next to him slipping down onto the bed to take Liz's hand in hers. The girls began whispering to each other and Michael stepped back to stand with Max who hadn't taken his eyes of Liz yet.

"Things have changed a lot Zan," Michael said not even realising he had called Max by his other name.

The other man sighed and turned to look at his friend, "yeah they have," he said simply and Michael knew he was feeling the same way.

It wasn't just what they had discovered, but it was also the fact that Liz was pregnant. A pregnancy that they knew wasn't going to be normal by any standards. Michael hoped they would have a few weeks to make some plans but he knew things had a way of getting to them faster than they could handle.

"Rath," Liz called suddenly and he looked up to see his sister smiling softly at him.

He moved back to the two girls since Izzy had climbed from the bed to wrap her arms around Max's waist.

"Yeah sis," he said kneeling down and she reached out to take his hand.

He felt warmth wash over him as she held his hand and he smiled as the familiar family connection flared to life, "there you are," she whispered and Michael couldn't help but laugh at that.

His mind filled with Kali for a moment, his memories of this life and the last swirling together and then there was another presence there and he realised Liz had taken Maria's hand.

"You need to remember him Lia," she whispered and then all of a sudden she was gone and all that was left was Maria.

Liz sat back and watched as her brother was lost to the love of his life. She knew from every angst filled rant that Maria had always felt a distance between her and Michael that she couldn't seem to cross. But Amelia and Rath had never had that distance and as she watched memory fill Maria's eyes she smiled.

Liz looked away then giving the couple their moment and turned to find Kyle stood back from everyone else. He was watching the couple with clouded eyes, a frown on his face and she knew he was worrying. She slid from the bed and padded across the room to him taking his hand.

"Don't worry," she whispered going onto tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek, "once Amelia remembers we can pull it forward for you," she said and he simply looked at her.

She knew he was having the most trouble with all of this. Michael, Max and Isabel had grown up knowing what they were and then Maria and her had a connection to it all through the men they loved but Kyle was on the outside of it all. He didn't have someone to anchor him, or at least he didn't think he did.

She could remember him in his past life, remember the way he had cherished his sister and she knew once Amelia returned they could have Aden back again. She smiled at him again and this time he smiled back and she felt a small pulse pass through them, a familiar link that was trying to flare to life. She remembered the way all of them had been, the way they had been connected by more than just their friendships and family ties.

Just then Maria gasped and Liz turned to see tears streaming down her cheeks. Liz expected her to launch herself in to Michael's arms but when she flew from the bed it was away from him, straight at Kyle. She flung herself into his grasp her arms going around his neck and his arm came up to catch her though he still had hold of Liz's hand.

"Aden," Maria mumbled into his chest and he patted her back lightly obviously unsure of what to do.

Liz smiled feeling the power surging inside of the two of them and using the talents she had discovered in herself she sent a pulse of power through Kyle helping to trigger the memories.

He gasped letting go of her hand and then he had Maria wrapped in his arms and he collapsed to the floor pulling her against him. He whispered soothing nonsense to her ear as he ran his hand through her hair calming her as best he could. He knew now why she had reacted that way to the memory of him.

"I'm here now," he whispered and she sobbed again.

He closed his eyes and heard her screams vibrate through his body. Liz had told them that she had scored a killing show on Avaria, but not why. Now he knew, knew that Kavar had killed him right in front of her and she had lost it then attacking. Amelia had watched as Kavar had killed her brother who was as close to her as a best friend and it had broken her. Now she was holding him again and feeling all the same sorrow and loss as before. He held her and let her cry knowing there was nothing more he could do.

Liz felt arms slip around her and knew instantly that it was Michael. She sighed and lent her head back against his chest letting her eyes close as she basked in the warmth of being with her brother. She could feel their connection, strong and buzzing in her mind now and it soothed her having him so close. He kissed her temple and she smiled feeling how familiar the gesture was. When she opened her eyes she turned slightly to find Max sat on the bed with Izzy practically sat in his lap. He was stroking her hair much the same as Kyle was soothing Maria.

"Well I think we're all up on what's happening then," Michael said breaking the ice and for a moment everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

And then Maria was laughing and the tension was gone and they were all laughing. Soon enough they were all sat around the room, Liz having sat back on the bed because she needed to stretch out and the others had taken seats on either the floor or the bed.

Max sat on the bed with Liz and she moved to rest her head in his lap, he smiled as he stroked his hands over her hair. He could feel their connection; feel the warmth of being with her spreading through his body. He sat for a while listening to the others chatting lightly about lighter memories, obviously avoiding the memories that would hurt them so much.

Soon enough it grew late and people began to tire.

"I think we'll let the girls have the bed and us guys will take the floor," Max said and Michael and Kyle agreed.

Isabel slipped down the hall to her room to grab the girls something to sleep in and the Max gave the boys something to wear that they quickly changed into while Maria and Liz turned their backs. Max stripped off his top and pulled on a pair of his sleep shorts ignoring the slight tug of embarrassment.

When Iz returned the boys risked heading into the hallway to give them some privacy. Luckily Max's parents room was at the other side of the house and so it wasn't too hard to keep quiet. When they were finished they all settled back into the bedroom Liz in the middle of the bed with the two girls besides her. Michael took the side of the bed where Maria lay and made a makeshift bed on the floor next to her. Max laid down near Iz and Liz and Kyle took the foot of the bed. Soon enough all of them feel asleep happy in the knowledge they were safe and with each other.


	8. Hard times

"Max your father's gone into the office and I'm going to head to my book club. I more than likely won't be back till late," Diana called through the door in the morning and Max sat bolt upright at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Alright mum," he called to her and listened as her footsteps receded.

"Crap," Michael mumbled his head coming up on the other side of the bed.

Max locked eyes with him and then they both laughed, stopping when Maria threw a pillow at Michael's head and then proceeded to roll over and fall back asleep.

Michael clambered to his feet as Max followed suit and they both headed out of the room down to the kitchen.

"Think we should make breakfast?" Michael said as he settled himself onto one of the stools around the kitchen island.

"Yeah, I mean I know Liz is going to be hungry," he replied and Michael grinned at him.

They were quiet for a while as they worked to make up a breakfast for all six of them. Soon enough they had a bowl of scrambled eggs, a platter of bacon and a load of sausages done.

Michael was just buttering toast when he turned to look at his best mate, "how you taking all of this Zan?" he asked and Max turned to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow and Michael sighed, "I mean in less than 24 hours you realise that your life wasn't anything like you thought, and I know we've all had that, but on top of that you have the whole baby thing," he said and Max nodded.

Turning to lean against the kitchen counter Max smiled and dried his hands on a dish towel, "things are different now. When I thought it was Tess I don't know I got this knot in my stomach that I just couldn't get rid of, this unease that just would never leave. But now with Kali everything is right. She makes me whole, she always has and we never had a chance for a child in our other lives," Max swallowed as a memory surfaced and swallowed him.

What he had said wasn't completely true, Kali had become pregnant close to the end and when Avaria had discovered this fact she had made sure that Kali hadn't stayed pregnant for long. Avaria had known about Kali all along, and had left her to Zan because it meant she had a chance to do what she wanted with whomever she wanted without Zan being able to say anything. But Avaria hadn't realised that Kali and Zan were married before they were and thus she wasn't the true queen. Above that though she knew that when Kali was pregnant that she was carrying the heir to the royal bloodline and she couldn't have any of that. She arranged for Kali to be attacked one night, and Zan had found her bleeding as she lost their child. The pain of that night rippled through his body and he let out a cry of anguish.

"Zan, brother what is it?" Michael said snapping him out of his thoughts and when Max opened his eyes he was no longer in that dark courtyard holding a bleeding Kali he was in the kitchen with his second.

He shook his head and breathed deeply catching himself, "nothing just a flash of something I would rather not remember," he said and Michael simply nodded.

All of the memories were still mixed up in each of their minds, Max could remember being Zan and he could remember being Max but it was all jumbled together so that his feelings were tied in knots and he was finding it hard to make out the different threads in his head. He hoped soon things would settle down, but right then all he wanted was Liz, that memory had pulled up all of his worries and fears for her.

"Can you finish this?" Max asked and was already heading back to his room before Michael answered.

When he reached his room Izzy was already awake talking softly with Maria and taking one look at her brother's face she bounced from the bed and was across the room.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asked and he kissed her lightly on the forehead for reassurance.

"Nothing I just need to talk to my wife," he looked at Maria as she got up and kicked Kyle who grunted something that was definitely not nice, "alone if you don't mind."

Maria nodded and hauled Kyle to his feet and Izzy led the both of them down to the kitchen and the waiting food they could all smell.

Max climbed onto the bed when they left and pulled Liz against his body. She mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled in closer to him, but he needed more than just that. He needed to feel her with him, safe and alive, to feel their child growing safely.

"Kali wake up love," he whispered and felt as her body stiffened as sleep slipped from her.

She pulled back blinking up at him and smiled, "Morning," she whispered and before she could say anything else he had caught her lips in a kiss that sizzled across her being.

She gasped for air when he pulled back but she was smiling broadly, "what was that for?" she asked as she leant a little heavier against him loving the feel of his heated skin bare to her touch.

"I needed you Kali, things are coming back and they aren't what I want to remember," his hand slid under the covers then so that he could push his fingers against her stomach.

Instantly the awareness of their child flared in his head and he closed his eyes savouring the feel of it. He had held her as their last child had slipped through their grasp, all of his power and he had been unable to help the tiny life. Now as he felt his son growing in the woman he loved he vowed that nothing would happen to their child.

Liz reached up and stroked his face and her fingers came away wet with his silent tears. She didn't know what had upset him; all she knew was that she needed him to smile again. Sitting up a little she pressed herself against him and felt him sigh as his arms came up and around her to crush her smaller frame against his.

She braced her hand on his back and pulled so that she could press the length of her against his bare skin and then she captured his lips kissing away the pain she had seen in his eyes. He groaned into the kiss and she knew she was winning the battle. Suddenly he gripped her hips and flipped her onto her back making her yelp in surprise before he blanketed her body with his own.

"I need you so badly," he whispered into her ear and she shivered with the lust in his voice.

"I'm right here," she replied turning so she could bury her face in his neck.


	9. Lost love

Maria grabbed a piece of toast and watched as Izzy poured Tabasco into her orange juice.

"Do you think we should check on them," Kyle said around a mouth full of eggs.

Maria and Izzy looked at each other and burst into laughter, leaving Kyle wondering what was so funny.

"Yeah mate I think we'll leave them to it," Michael said clapping Kyle on the back.

They all settled around the kitchen table and tucked into the food that Michael had finished preparing and for a moment the kitchen was silent everyone having their own thoughts to mull through. Maria couldn't take her eyes off Michael, her mind still whirling with the memories she had uncovered. And then it hit her they never had gotten an explanation about why the three supposed humans weren't actually human.

"Err is someone going to tell me how the hell any of this is happening," she looked at Michael again and smiled warmly, "not that I'm complaining, at least I know now that I put up with your crap for a good reason space boy," she said and squealed as he reached out to pull her again his body.

After they were done messing around Izzy cleared her throat and everyone's attention turned to her.

"Well we didn't get chance to explain yesterday since we had so much to go through anyway. The whole project to make the hybrids was devised when it became apparent that the war wasn't going to go our way. One of the leading scientists on the project was Kali," she paused then letting the information sink in.

"Huh no wonder Liz has always been the brainiest of us all," Kyle said and everyone laughed needing the tension break.

"Well the council decreed that the royal four be preserved, so obviously that meant Zan, Rath, Vilondra and Avaria. But with Kali on the project we were able to get things changed around. Instead of using Vilondra's DNA she simply used mine which was easy enough to substitute so no one ever questioned it. But when it came to you three it was harder. We couldn't create another pod chamber without the council knowing and so we needed to find another way. We devised a plan to bring the embryos to earth and find people suitable to carry them. I don't know how things went after that since we were already dead and that's as far as my memory goes. I do know that we left our lives in the hands of our younger brother. He must have made it safely here and helped make sure you found good homes. People who could protect you," she smiled thinking of her brother and wondered if he had stayed or if something had happened to him.

"So you're saying our mothers were all implanted with us," Maria said frowning at the thought.

"It would have been simple enough, they would come in for a simple check up and he would have found a way to implant the embryos, it was good timing since we all ended up the same age."

Maria processed that information for a little while unsure how she felt about it, but as Izzy had been talking she remembered Rath telling her about the council's plan, and that Kali was going to do something about it but she knew she had never found out about it before she died. Now she knew what the plan had been and she did feel better. In this world she had a chance to be with Rath a chance that had been stolen from her during the war.

"Ok so we're hybrids like you guys," she couldn't quiet wrap her brain around that thought so she pressed on, "how come we don't have the powers that you guys have?"

"The pod chambers, they were designed to help mature our powers; we had years in them while we were growing. You guys have lived a human life never knowing the powers you had buried inside of you. We are only the way we are because when we came out of the pods we already had our abilities and using them has been like flexing a muscle the more we used the the more powerful we became. I'm more than sure now we know what we're doing we'll be able to teach you guys to access that side of yourselves," Izzy said and smiled at the thought of them being able to protect themselves from any threat.

"So we get to do the cool things you guys can do," Maria said finally getting a little excited about the prospect and everyone laughed at that thought.

The four of them chatted for a while about things that used to be, and what they were going to do now. Max and Liz walked in on Izzy trying hard to trigger some reaction from Maria.

"What are you doing?" Max laughed as he dropped into a seat and pulled Liz to sit on his lap.

She laughed but didn't protest as she sat down and pulled a plate towards her. Izzy let go of Maria's hand and helped serve some of the scrambled eggs for Liz. One look at the girl let her know she was starving.

"We were trying to trigger some power feedback," Maria said simply and Max gave her a look obviously not knowing what she meant.

"We'll explain later, anyway how you feeling sis," Michael said and Liz turned to smile at him.

"Ok, a little sick but I'm too hungry to care," everyone laughed at that, "but more than that I feel energised like I've been licking batteries or something."

"Good sex will do that for ya," Maria mumbled around her toast and poor Michael caught it causing him to choke on his orange juice.

Max simply reached out and patted him on the back as Michael glared at Maria, who was trying her hardest to look innocent.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do now," Max said and they all turned serious faces to him.

"Yeah dad can't keep Tess locked up forever," Kyle said and Maria leant her head against his shoulder.

For a moment Liz was lost in watching the simple way everyone interacted with each other now. Michael who had always been so cold even with Maria was completely different. He smiled all the time, he was happier than she remembered seeing him in this life time and he had taken to being her brother so easily it was amazing. And then it hit her he had never been happy with his life so when presented with another one that had him with a woman who loved him and had died for his cause, a sister who needed him and a brother who he loved even if he had lost him it was everything he had ever wanted. She reached out then and brushed her fingers over the back of his hand and he turned to smile at her.

"I've been thinking about Tess," Liz said drawing everyone's attention to her, "I hate her with every fibre of my being but I cannot let her turn any of us into her. If we kill her then we become as twisted as she is. But I also had a thought, I worked making the hybrids," she paused frowning a little, "worked on us huh that's weird. Anyway I know how to disable her powers, make her completely human."

"Well there's definitely something poetic about that," Maria said still unsure if she liked the idea of Tess out there in the world.

"Guys there's something else," everyone turned back to Liz and she smiled, "Tess she was Avaria's hybrid but Ava, she wasn't. When we were working in the lab there was another of us that needed protecting," she turned to look at Kyle and he frowned.

"Didn't you wonder about anyone missing," she said and he frowned even harder, "Sasha," she said simply but that one word went spinning through his mind.

Everyone turned to find Kyle with a shocked look on his face, and then his eyes glazed over and Liz knew parts of his memory were surfacing.

"Kyle," Maria said tentatively reaching for him but Liz caught her hand and simply shook her head telling her to give him a moment.

Suddenly Kyle's eyes cleared and he sucked in a breath, "how could I have forgotten her," he said silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

This time Maria slipped from Michael's grasp and moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders pulling him tightly against her body. She bent her head and buried it in his neck whispering to him softly.

Liz smiled reaching across the table to his cold hand in hers, "don't worry Aden we protected her for you. I made sure she was brought back, Ava isn't another clone of Avaria she's Sasha's hybrid."

She watched as shock filtered across his face, and then relief and she smiled warmly at him.

"For those of us who aren't following," Michael said frowning as he tried to remember this Sasha and he could only grasp glimpses of her.

"Sasha was the woman Aden was very much in love with, but they couldn't be together at all. It was so sad, thinking about it makes my heart hurt," Liz said pressing her hand over her chest.

Max saw the pain in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to take it away from her. He wrapped his arm around her waist so that he could place his hand on her stomach and then he placed his other hand over hers where it rested over her heart.

"So why does she look like Avaria then?" Maria asked confused.

She got that Liana and Vilondra were twins but how did this work out. Liz smiled at Maria seeing the cogs moving in her head.

"When we cloned her we programmed her to look like Ava, that way people would just think she was a back up clone," Liz scrunched her nose up and Max could tell she was trying hard to remember everything and put it in place.

"I think I might be able to trigger her genetic memory so that she reverts to the way she's supposed to look. She'll look somewhat like Tess since Sasha was her younger sister. That's why everything hurt so much more for her; she was betrayed by someone she loved more than anything. But because her DNA was so close I was able to mix the batch together."

Liz finished and everyone took a moment to take in the news. Kyle was the quietest his mind spinning with memories of Sasha, of her smile, and her touch and the way she had cried every time he had had to leave her.

"I think I need a minute," he said and pushed up and away from the table moving quickly before anyone could say anything.

Maria turned to look at Michael and then she was off after him and they let her go knowing that he needed family.

With a sigh Izzy leant her head on Max's shoulder, "my head hurts," she whispered rubbing her fingers against her temple.

Max turned to look at her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Lifting his hand he placed it against the side of her face and with a flare of power he took her headache from her. She turned slightly so she could look up at him and smiled what would she do without her brother. She felt so good to know that she hadn't been Vilondra, that that shadow had been lifted from her. Every day the idea that she had been the one to betray her brother weighed on her mind, but now she knew she hadn't been.

It still hurt her heart to think that her twin, someone she had been close to her whole life, closer than any of her other siblings, had betrayed her. She sighed and pushed the thoughts and memories aside, all of them had to push it aside. They still had a life here in the world now and they needed to live it. She definitely knew now that she didn't want to move away from her family, things were different now and she knew she wouldn't fight Max on his decisions.

Turning to look at Liz she knew things were going to change, but she wanted Liz to have the life she had planned. She knew for a fact that Liz had had her life planned out, what university she was going to go to, what job she would apply for afterwards, everything. Now things would be different and she would have to change what she wanted but Izzy would do whatever she could to give her a good life. Smiling she realised that probably meant a lot of babysitting, but she could definitely live with that.

Michael reached out to take Liz's hand running his thumb over the back of her hand as they talked.

"So we strip Tess of her powers and then what?" he said the tension evident in his voice.

"We let her go, and let her know that if she sets foot anywhere near any of us every again she wouldn't be walking away from us again," Liz said all emotion dropping from her voice.

Max rested his head against her neck and she melted into the touch relaxing.

"Alright Liz, if that's what you want that's what we'll do," Michael said and she shot him a smile.

So for the next few moments they worked on a plan of action for the day and by the time Maria and Kyle returned they knew what they were going to be doing. Izzy took the girls to her room to get changed, after grabbing their clothes from Max's room, and the lads did the same. Once everyone was dressed they assembled in front room.

Max and Liz decided to swing by her home so she could get changed and check the work schedule since Liz was sure Maria and her were scheduled for that afternoon. Kyle was going to head to his to check on his father and Tess, still unsure with how much he was going to fill his father in on. Michael and Maria were going to their respective homes to get changed and work a few things out. Each of them would meet up at the crash down before lunch. They all said their goodbyes a little reluctantly and then headed off in their directions.

Max was glad to see that his father had arranged a rental for him that was sat in the drive way with the keys ready to go. Smiling at his father's efficiency he slipped behind the wheel while Liz hugged Maria goodbye one more time and joined him. He watched as Maria and Michael climbed into her car and Iz and Kyle joined them.

When Liz joined him in the car he pulled out of the driveway heading in the opposite direction to Maria for the moment, completely unaware that they were being watched.


	10. Home time

Liz walked into the crash down, Max at her back, and smiled at her father as he came around the counter to give her a hug.

"You and Maria have a good evening," he said his eyes flicking to Max who moved back slightly but not completely away from Liz.

"Yeah," Liz yawned and her father laughed, "Max swung by and picked me up. We thought we'd get some breakfast. I'm not on shirt yet am I?" she asked and he grinned throwing an arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the counter.

Max trailed behind them and when Jeff wandered behind the counter he slipped up to take the seat next to her.

"You're on lunch with Maria, but it's a short shift. Melissa was asking for more hours, I hope you don't mind," he asked as he turned to make her a drink.

"Orange please dad," she said and he turned to frown at her but didn't say anything as he poured out her cherry coke and went to get her an orange juice, "and it's fine me and Maria wanted to see if we could swap with someone if we were on in the evening anyway," she said off handily and smiled at Max who returned it brightly.

Max grabbed a menu and scanned over it even though he knew it off by heart now, he just wanted something to do since for some reason he was feeling extremely guilty sat next to Liz with her father so close to them and all of their secrets floating in his head.

Jeff turned then and set the juice in front of Liz, "what can I get you Max," he asked eyeing him closely.

"The same," he said simply and Liz had to fight back a snicker.

Max shot her a sideways glance trying to let her know how uncomfortable he was, but he stilled as he noticed that she had grabbed the Tabasco sauced and was stirring some into her juice. He noted that she didn't even seem to notice what she was doing until he reached out and snagged the bottle from her hands. She turned to look at him frowning for a moment and then grinned and he couldn't help but return it.

"Guess someone wants something," she said and he smiled wider his arm snaking around her neck.

Just then Jeff put a glass of orange in front of Max pulling Max's attention from his daughter.

Trying not to laugh Liz ordered breakfast for herself and Max tagged on some eggs and bacon for himself, suddenly having the thought that she wouldn't have enough food with what she had ordered.

When Jeff left Liz laid her head gently on his shoulder, "what are we going to do now max," she whispered and he knew she meant more than just for the day.

He wrapped his hand around her waist his fingers spreading over her stomach as his other hand reached around to brush her hair away from her face. She turned slightly so she could look up at him and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Whatever happens I'm here," he said and she smiled faintly at him, he always knew how to reassure her.

Soon their food arrived and they fought over the Tabasco sauce laughing the whole time. Soon Liz had demolished her own food and Max spooned some of his eggs and a few pieces of bacon onto her plate. She grinned at him and tucked into the food while he watched happy that she was so content. He didn't fail to see her press her hand to her stomach every now and then smiling softly ever time. Soon she was finished and she sat back with a contented smile.

"Mm part of me thinks I could eat that again," she said as she licked her lips and he chuckled.

"It's nice to see a growing girl with an appetite," an older woman next to Liz said and Max had to stifle a chuckle.

Max rose to his feet then taking Liz by the hand and they headed to the back staff room. Liz stopped in the kitchen to let her dad know where she was and then taking Max's hand again headed upstairs to the little flat she shared with her parents. Her mother, Nancy, wasn't in at the moment having left on a supply run and Liz was glad of that. She pulled Max into her room and closed the door behind them.

"I think I might have a bath," she said and he nodded, brushing his hand over the door knob so that no one could waltz straight in.

She shot him a smile over her shoulder as she pushed her bathroom door open and walked in. Kneeling at the side of the tub she started the water running, picking some strawberry smelling stuff to put in the water.

When she went back into her room she found Max stretched out on the bed his eyes closed. She watched him for a moment, how peaceful he seemed and it soothed her just to see that. He hadn't been peaceful for some time and she knew that had been mostly her fault. Pushing him away had caused him so much pain, had opened the door for what Tess had done to them to be possible. She crossed the room and dropped down onto the bed next to him, and his eyes snapped open to lock on her.

"You alright?" he asked reaching out to take her hand.

"Yeah, trying hard to not feel any regret," she said and smiled weakly at him.

He moved, slipping forwards on the bed so that he could place his hand against her neck. She closed her eyes and moved into the embrace feeling the heat of his skin press into hers. She smiled softly as she felt him move closer and then his lips were pressed against hers and she shivered at the power that arched through her body.

When he pulled back from her she opened her eyes and smiled all of her worries having been chased from her body.

"Thank you," she whispered and he nodded.

"Any time," he said and she laughed lightly.

She rose from the bed then and moved back into the bathroom to check the water, "so after this what's next?" she called and he moved so that he could lean against the door so that he could hear her.

He listened to her shuffling around in the room, and couldn't help but picture her stripping off her clothes so close to him. He swallowed hard to clear the lump that had formed in his throat and tried hard to string two rational thoughts together.

"I'll ring Iz in a minute," he said and heard as she moved and then her head was there frowning a little, "her and Kyle should be at Jim's by now. We'll get a report on how Tess is doing, and that will hopefully give us a game plan," he said softly and she nodded disappearing back into the bathroom.

Max closed his eyes trying to steady his breathing as he heard her clothes slide to the floor and then the splash of the water as she slipped into the tub. She sighed in happiness as the water lapped at her skin and she moved until the water lapped at her neck.

"You can come in you know Max," she said smiling at the thought of him stood outside the bathroom door.

He did reply for a moment and the silence ticked by and then he was there leaning against the door jamb his hands in his pockets and his shoulders rolled forwards, his typical shell exterior. She smiled at him and flicked her eyes to the toilet that was next to the tub and he padded forwards to sink down onto it. Liz didn't know why but just having him so close was soothing and with the heat of the bath soaking into her skin it was the most she had been relaxed in some time.

Max watched as Liz closed her eyes obviously enjoying the feel of the water around her and he watched as her hand drifted through the water to come to rest on her stomach. He concentrated on her stomach, for a moment all thoughts of her naked flesh pushed from her mind as a tiny hand print glowed under her fingers. His eyes flicked to her face and he couldn't help but grin at the soft content smile on her face.

"He's happy," she murmured not opening her eyes.

He reached out and laced her fingers together with hers so he could press his fingers against her stomach as well. Instantly his mind was swamped with his son and he smiled happily.

"How long do you think we have Max?" she asked suddenly breaking into his mind.

He opened his eyes and looked at her bright brown eyes that were boring into him.

"I don't know, Tess said that it was a month, but I think that was just a ploy to make us move quickly before we realised what was happening," he frowned at the thought of Tess and Liz squeezed his hand bringing him back to her.

"Maybe there's more in the part of the translation Alex sent to me," she said and Max couldn't help but feel a spark of hope.

Detangling himself from Liz he moved back into her room and scooped up her back pack from the floor where she had tossed it. Inside he found the envelope with the rest of the translation and carried it back into the bathroom sinking down onto the floor next to the tub as he pulled the pages out.

Silently he scanned his eyes over the pages taking in quickly the main points from each, and searching for information that was relevant to what he wanted.

"Here," he said pointing at a page and Liz opened her eyes turning slightly so she could look at his face, "it says that the scientists," he turned to smile at her and she smiled back, "estimated that the hybrids would tend more towards a human cycle when it came to pregnancy."

Liz nodded thinking on the memories she held inside her. She knew that an antarian cycle was short just under two months and obviously a human cycle was nine.

"It say that it would more than likely be somewhere between seven and eight months," he turned to look at her and she nodded smiling softly as she ran her hands over her stomach.

"I wish I was more involved in the actual biology of the hybrids, but I was concentrating more on making sure the people we wanted were cloned," she laughed and he smiled brightly at her.

"Well we'll call it seven months that way we won't be surprised by anything," he said reaching out to place a hand over her stomach, "so you're what a month now, which gives us six months to make preparations."

Liz sighed and trailed her fingers over the back of his hand, "that isn't long Max," she said thinking on what she was going to say to her mother.

"I know love, but we'll do what we can for now alright," he said leaning over the tub so he could press his lips against her forehead.

* * *

Kyle climbed out of the car and waited for Izzy to circle around and join him.

"We'll be back in about an hour to grab you," Michael said through the window reaching out to squeeze Izzy's hand.

She turned and smiled down at him and he pulled his hand back into the car. Maria smiled through the windscreen at them sending a wink in Kyle's direction before she turned away from the curb and headed in the direction of her home.

Izzy reached out and took Kyle's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly, "I'm not sure what I want to tell dad so let's keep the whole me being a hybrid quiet for the moment," he said as he started walking up the driveway.

Izzy nodded understanding where he was coming from completely and walked with him. When they reached the front door it opened and Jim was stood there. I was obvious that he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"Hi dad," Kyle said with a sigh and Jim simply reached out and pulled him into a hug.

When the men pulled apart Jim surprised Iz by pulling her into a hug as well which she quickly returned with a nervous laugh.

"How you doing Isabel?" he asked a soft smile on his lips.

"I could be better," she replied and he nodded stepping back so they could entre.

The room was quiet and cool as he closed the door behind them and Izzy wondered exactly where he had kept Tess locked up.

He moved into the room and the two followed him to sink down onto the couch. Jim fell into a chair opposite them and scrubbed his hand over his face obviously tense.

"Max didn't explain everything last night, but he did fill me in completely on the fact that Tess murdered Alex."

Isabel went still next to Kyle at the mention of Alex's name and he reached out to take her hand. She turned to flash him a small smile and he could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah dad, let's just say we were all fooled by Tess," Kyle said turning his attention back to his father, "you know we thought she was pregnant, well it turns out it was Liz's baby."

Jim nodded, "I gathered as much last night, Max said you'd put that right," he said nodding to Izzy who simply nodded once in response.

"So the question is what do we do with her now?"

Jim had spent most of the night with that question chasing around in his head. He knew what Tess had done he fully believed his son and Max when they had told him, but it was still hard to comprehend that. She had lived under his roof for some time, he had grown to love her like a daughter and he had thought she loved him back. He's known for a fact that she was more lost than the others, but that was why he had put so much more effort in for her. Christmas for instance, he had seen someone then that had wanted nothing more than to fit in, to have a home, and he had been sure he had given her that. It turned out that nothing he had thought was real and true was, she had lied to them and it hurt his hear thinking about it.

Sitting in the quiet room looking at Izzy he could feel that hurt even more. He felt ashamed that he had been convinced that Alex could kill himself; he had known the boy so full of life, so full of love for Isabel. He should have known something was wrong, but then was anything he had felt before Tess was found out real, had she somehow manipulated that as well. He didn't fail to see how lost Isabel looked, there was something more in her eyes then there had been a few days ago but she still looked lost and he knew she had lost the man she loved and would love forever. He wondered how she could ever get over something like that, and knew the simple truth, she wouldn't. He made a vow then to be there for her whenever she needed anything, he would try and repair the damage that he had had a part in making in her life.

"Liz wants to strip her of her powers," Isabel said bring Jim out of his thoughts.

"You can do that?" he asked unsure why it had been Liz to mention this.

Isabel nodded, "yeah we've come across some new information that means we can do it," she said with a sideways glance at Kyle.

When they didn't say anything else he didn't press it knowing that they would tell him when they thought he needed to know. They sat in silence for a moment, obviously unsure of what to do now.

"I'm gunna go get changed," Kyle said getting to his feet suddenly.

Jim simple nodded but couldn't help the shocked look when Kyle bent and brushed a kiss over Isabel's forehead before leaving the room. He knew they group of teenagers was close but he had no idea he was so close to Isabel.

Isabel turned back to Jim a small wistful smile on her lips, it was nice having Kyle so close now. Aden and Dev had been school friends and when Dev had gone into Kivar's camp Aden had been the one to pass the messages to Zan. Liana had become close with Aden since for some time she didn't have contact with her husband except for the correspondence he used to deliver. Of course when she looked at Jim she knew she couldn't say that, not until Kyle was ready.

"He's been a real help since," she paused unable to say Alex's name.

It was funny she could think of Dev all she wanted but she couldn't think Alex without feeling a sickness in the pit of her stomach. Jim nodded and the two fell silent again.

Soon Kyle returned wearing a clean pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and Iz had a moment where the image of Aden superimposed over Kyle. Her breath caught in her throat and before she realised she was out of her chair and wrapped up in his arms.

"Shush Liana, it's alright," he said as he rubbed his hand down her spine trying to calm her.

Jim had climbed to his feet at the sound of Isabel's sob and when she threw herself at his son he had moved to stand near them, so he was in perfect ear shot to hear him call her Liana.

"Kyle?" he said simply and Kyle looked at his father over her shoulder.

"She's alright dad, Liana," he sighed closed his eyes and tried again, "Isabel remembered her past life last night. She's dealing with Alex's death and the memory of her husband Dev's death all at once," he said and she sobbed in his arms again.

Kyle circled around the chair with her still clinging to him and managed to sink onto the sofa pulling her with him. She curled onto his lap and he whispered soothing nonsense into her ear. Jim stood for a moment watching, but soon he couldn't stand the grief in Isabel's face anymore so he decided now was the time to go and check on Tess. Thankfully he was out of the room before Kyle started chanting to her in Antarian; there would definitely be no way to explain that one.

* * *

A/N I would love to hear if anyone is actually reading this one. I know i started it years ago so I've probably not got the same people as before reading but since I only garnered one review I'm not sure if people are reading it. If no ones interested I might have to abandon it since I have to concetrate on ones that people are reading since I have so many projects going. I hope people are since this is one of my favourites so please let me know even if its just a note to say carry on. Thank alot


End file.
